A Warrior's Halloween! (REWRITTEN)
by Snowsong of SnowClan
Summary: Chaos comes to the Clans when resurrected Tiggerstar finds about the twoleg holiday, Halloween! Find out what really IS the answer to life the universe and everything- 42, or BACON? WHY DOES FIRESTAR HATE BACON? WHO WILL SURVIVE THE PRANKING? WHAT WAS STARCLAN THINKING WHEN THEY RESURRECTED TIGGERSTAR? All these will be answered in 'A Warrior's Halloween!
1. Prologue- Only The Beginning

_**Snowsong: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! If I did, Ferncloud wouldn't be a kit machine, Sandstorm would. XD  
**_**Tiggerstar: Of course she doesn't own the Warriors! I do!  
**_**Snowsong: Then why didn't you win the Great Battle?  
Mapleshade: Ooh, you need some ice for that burn**_** Tiggerclaw?****  
****Tiggerstar: Oh, Mapleshade you are so** **dead!  
_Mapleshade: Hey, you're right! I_ am_ dead!_**  
**Tiggerstar: *Leaps at Mapleshade with claws unsheathed***_**  
Mapleshade: Oh goody! A training session!  
Mapleshade: *Fights with Tigerstar***_  
_**Snowsong: OK, before anyone else gets hurt, let us get on with this! Oh, and be sure to review!  
**_

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

_ Tiggerstar paced the enclosed space where a few other Dark Forest members stood. He remembered how StarClan had given him his spirit 'body' back, and how they had renamed him 'Tiggerstar' as punishment for all the terrible things he'd done in his life. Of all the names why had they named him Tiggerstar? They had done the same with his son, previously known as Hawkfrost. They renamed him Hotfrost, just because the name made no sense at all. Finally he looked up. The most important Dark Forest cats were supposed to be here already. "Where is that naughty Thistleclaw?" Tiggerstar growled. "He was supposed to be here ages ago!" Just then Thistleclaw skidded into the clearing. "Sorry," he panted. "I had to use the dirtplace." _

_ Tiggerstar stared at Thistleclaw wildly. "But you're _dead_! We can't even eat in the Place of No Stars! Why did you need to use the dirtplace? Do we even _have_ one?" Thistleclaw looked kind of uncomfortable, so Tiggerstar carried on his plotting. After talking to himself for a while, he suddenly popped his head up._

_ "I've got it!" Tiggerstar exclaimed. Redwillow jerked awake; he had fallen asleep on his paws. The other Dark Forest cats present, Hotfrost, Thistleclaw, Redwillow, Breezepelt, and Mapleshade moved closer to Tiggerstar. _

_ "You know much about twolegs?" Tiggerstar asked no cat in particular. "Well, I do! Remember my father, Pinestar, became a kittypet? I hunted him down in StarClan a few days after they resurrected my spirit to find out why he did. I never found out, but somehow Pinestar and I got on the topic of twoleg holidays-"_

_ "What's a holly-day?" Thistleclaw interrupted. Tiggerstar ignored him. "-And he told me about one called 'Halloween'. That's where the twoleg kits go around and steal candy from other twolegs." Tiggerstar grinned a mad grin. "Isn't that evil? Twolegs like doing evil too!"_

_ "How does that tie in with getting revenge on the Clans?" Asked Mapleshade stupidly. Tiggerstar grinned even more madly, if_ _that was possible, and said; "Oh you'll see…"_

_"Dark Forest warriors, assemble!" Tiggerstar called. Then the entire clearing was filled with stinky Dark Forest warriors. _

_ Tiggerstar wrinkled his nose. "Eew…. You guys need to take a bath!" _

_"But we don't have a bathtub," some cat protested. _

_Tiggerstar cleared his throat and grabbed a microphone out of thin air. "All cats strong enough to prank their own enemy gather, and hear what I have to tell you!"_

_ "We will be pranking the Clans! Yes, this includes StarClan! Me, Hotfrost and Mapleshade will assign who you prank."_

_ "Hotfrost, you will prank Mistystar and Bramblestar."_

_ "Mapleshade, you'll prank Sandstorm and Spottedleaf." _

_ "Redwillow, you get Blackstar and Tawnypelt."_

_ "Breezepelt, you'll scare Onestar, Crowfeather and Ashfoot."_

_ "I will prank Firestar!"_

_And so Tiggerstar, Mapleshade, and Hotfrost continued to name who each cat would prank._

* * *

**Hey people! I am gonna sorta re-write this and actually put it in order... So review! Once I get at least 5 reviews I will post the next chapter- I already have it written!**


	2. Chapter 1- Sandstorm and Mapleshade

_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! The Erins do!**_

* * *

_**REVIEW RESPONSES;  
**_

_**Cori Crow; Wish granted!**_

_**Goldenmoonrider; Yeah. I named them that because it makes them mad. XD**_

_**Prankstorm; As long as I get reviews, the reviewers will get chapters.**_

_**GoldenWarriorGal (Guest); EXACTLY! Finally someone else who has read it!**_

_**Ally Scott (Guest); Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that StarClan 'resurrected' most every spirit that died in The Great Battle.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Mapleshade's POV**

Sandstorm crouched lower, pressing herself to the ground as she stalked the toy mouse. Silently I crept up on my prey. I continued to move the stick, which was connected to the fake mouse, and almost giggled in spite of my self because Sandstorm hadn't noticed it wasn't even a real mouse.

I also felt stupid because of this dumb costume I was wearing. I can't believe Tiggerstar made me wear a costume of Firestar! I must admit, it looks exactly like him….Sandstorm is gonna die of shock. I might die a second time of laughter.

Suddenly, Sandstorm pounced and discovered it was a toy mouse. Confused, she looked around. _Time for action! _I leapt gracefully as I could in the stupid Firestar costume and landed in front of her.

Sandstorm took one look at me and screamed. "Firestar!" Then she ran over to me and started to lick me all over, which was just what Tiggerstar had planned for. You see, the costume is very fragile, and Sandstorm's frantic licking made it fall apart. I went into 'stealth mode', so I was invisible…to the eye. Sometimes cats can smell me, or even feel me. But I don't think Sandstorm could.

As soon as it fell apart, I darted out into the bushes, while Sandstorm began to cry hysterically. Once the stupid she-cat had run out of tears, I purposely ran through the undergrowth making as much noise as I could.

Sandstorm looked up. "W-who's t-th-there?" She was still sobbing like a kit, just with no tears. I whispered softly, "I am Spottedleaf's killer, and soon you will be my next victim." I finished by cackling evilly. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

I will never forget the look on Sandstorm's face. She screeched, "The Dark Forest cats are back! They're back! HELP!" But of course, she was far from her camp, so no one but me could hear her. I growled threateningly. "Hush! There is no-cat but me who can hear you anyway. If you don't shut up, I'll make you!"

Sandstorm suddenly stood up strait, ready to kill Spottedleaf's murderer. "What do you want, Maple_dung_?" She spat. Ouch. No cat has ever called me _that_ before. Normally I'm the one calling names. I pretend to ignore her.

Then I noticed she was staring at the exact spot where I stood. I looked down. Oh no…I came out of stealth mode! I'm visible now! MEEP! While I was distracted, Sandstorm made a break for it. I dashed after her. Because I was a spirit, I could run through bushes and thorns no problem, but Sandstorm couldn't. I laughed maniacally. "You'll never escape m-" I tripped and fell.

Fox dung! I tripped over my own paws! Not even Sandstorm was that clumsy! She was steadily pelting farther and farther away. As I stood up, I heard her yowl, "Nan-a-nan-a-boo-boo, you can't catch me! Ha ha, Mapledung! Sandstorm two, Mapleshade z-e-r-o, ZERO!" _Mission accomplished!_ I think,_ She's gonna go yowling to StarClan and back about this...And the Clans will be in a total state of panic! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
_

My last thought as I faded back to the Dark Forest was that Tiggerstar was going to be pleased.

* * *

**K, plz don't flame mii 4 this, but how do you spell Meep? Is it Meep or Meap?  
**

**Just 5 more reviews and I can post Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2- Blackstar and Redwillow

_ Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. ****I really wish I did, though...XD**_

* * *

_**REVIEW RESPONSES;  
**_

**_Goldmoonrider; Thank you! And as for meep/meap I have 1 person each who thinks it is spelled one way or the other..._**

**_Cori Crow; Ok, make that TWO people who think it is Meep. And thank you!_**

**_RubyArtist334; I know right?! XD_**

**_OokamiNiko123; Thanks! I will try to update as often as possible, but I have a lot of school work- though not as much now that my biggest tests of the year are almost over... thank goodness! I will try to be as faithful to my reviewers as you reviewers are to me!_**

**_booboo (GUEST); And that's 1 vote for Meap..._**

**_Liberty (GUEST); Thank ya very much! And yes, I'll have Breezepelt prank him..._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Redwillow's POV**

Blackstar stretched, yawning in his nest, and opened his eyes a crack. I stiffened and pressed myself closer to the tree's roots. Grasping the can of shaving cream and the razor firmly, I inched closer, and closer, and closer to the sleeping form of my former leader. You know, the one who kind of killed me in 'The Last Hope'?! Tiggerstar won't regret choosing ME for this mission!

I went into stealth mode as I drew nearer to Blackstar. Ooh, sweet revenge! Blackstar's warrior weaklings won't want a leader who doesn't know how to groom himself! I couldn't wait to get my paws on that mangy, frog-brained, fox-hearted—Oh! He's waking up!

I quickly leaned forward as Blackstar's head shot up. I flashed out a strong paw as he started to get up, and Blackstar crumpled to the ground. I bent down. Thank badness! He was still breathing, I'd only knocked him out, not killed him! Although...I would have rather have given him a slow, painful death. I purred with pleasure as I pictured what kind of torture I could inflict upon him and his precious Clan of filth.

I grinned, thinking of what would happen when Blackstar's warriors saw their great leader. _Time to party! _I thought to myself_. _I stalked over to Blackstar, randomly humming the 'My Little Pony' theme song, which I'm sure Tiggerstar wouldn't approve of one little bit. I shook up the shaving cream violently, imagining that where my paws held it was Blackstar's throat. Then, I carefully pried the lid off with a quiet-ish _**POP! **_ I rolled Blackstar over onto his back, his ginormous pot-belly facing the sky. Or, rather, the top of the tree where he made his den. You know what I mean!

I sprayed his belly with the shaving cream, still humming the 'My Little Pony' theme song to myself, praying that no cat would come in. I snorted; who would be dumb enough to come into the leader's den in the middle of the night? As I drifted farther and farther, I hadn't remembered to stop spraying the can. I looked up at the tall tower of shaving cream and sighed.

Spreading all of the shaving cream all over Blackstar's unconscious form, I realized how lucky I was to have fur. It keeps you warm, it keeps you dry…Tiggerstar has the right ideas of what to do to all the leaders! Rubbing it into his face fur, I thought thoughts, drifting away from the sad reality. I snapped back as Blackstar reached consciousness again.

I quickly knocked him out again, then grabbed the razor. "Part 1, Success." I whispered to Tiggerstar through my awesome 2-way headphone thingy. "Part 2 has begun!" "Excellent," Tiggerstar whispered back. I purposely gave myself a clumsy grip on the razor, so that Blackstar would still have uneven patches of fur here and there. After several minuets I stood back and looked at the 'masterpiece'. Blackstar had blood oozing from his ears, where I had gotten a bit too clumsy, on accident, of course. The rest of his body was mostly bald, with uneven strips of fur every now and then. I giggled at the sight.

Satisfied, I sat on top of Blackstar and promptly farted. Ha! Blackstar's warriors wouldn't dare come in here now; they'd have to evacuate the camp! Then, as I stalked back to the Dark Forest, I heard a screech.

"What is that awful stench?" "Ow!" "Evacuate camp!" "Holy StarClan!" "MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

Tiggerstar was going to be pleased.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short... :( But if you peoples would review and give me ideas then I would be able to elaborate and get an amazing story!  
**

**So yeah, this is basically the same story, just in a different-ish order and hopefully funnier... I still need your guys' ideas, so don't be shy! Type something into that box down below then press the blue button... You know you want to! As of now, I only need 4 more reviews to update!  
**


	4. Chapter 3- Tigger, Fire, and Spotted

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**_RubyArtist334; I love that idea! :D_**

**_Cori Crow; Okay..._**

**_Goldmoonrider; Thank ya very much for the support! :D_**

**_Pumpkinfur (GUEST); Thank you, for the support and ideas! I can't believe I didn't think of the Crowfeather one before..._**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Tiggerstar's POV…**

I paced the clearing impatiently, waiting for Redwillow and Mapleshade to come back to the Dark Forest and give me their reports. There was a flash of light. I screeched and shielded my eyes from the blinding brightness. I soon realized that it was just Mapleshade and Redwillow returning from their pranks. I quickly straitened myself up and strode confidently over to them, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Report?"

"Success."

"Success."

Tiggerstar smirked. "Good. Now then, Mapleshade, I'm going to need you for my next prank. You too, Redwillow," I added hastily as he started to stalk away. "Okay," he grumbled.

"Right, we'll start here…"

* * *

**Part I**

Firestar was sunbathing luxuriously on the Sunning-Rocks of StarClan. He stretched, flexing his muscles in the warm sunlight. He had no idea that he was going to be bombarded by his worst nightmare. Literally.

Tiggerstar silently slipped on his two-way headphone thingys.

"We are in position," Mapleshade whispered to him through the headphones.

"Alright," he hissed back, "on my signal, start firing."

Tiggerstar paused for a moment to let his minions get into position. "Ready?" He asked.

"All set," came the reply.

"Ready…Set…FIRE!" Tiggerstar screeched. Firestar looked up, shocked and scared. He yowled as the bacon-bullets hit him. Firestar looked down in horror.

"NOOOO! Not BACON! I hate it! Get it off!" Firestar screamed like a little girl and started running around in circles. Tiggerstar, Mapleshade, and Redwillow burst out of the bushes and shared confused looks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE BACON?!" Demanded Tiggerstar.

Firestar whimpered and pressed himself to the ground. "It makes you fat, unhealthy, and…IT'S WHAT TWOLEGS FEED YOU! I knew you were a kittypet, Tiggerstar!"

Tiggerstar growled, "What did you call me?"

"Kittypet!" Firestar sang. "Kittypet, kittypet, kitty-kitty-kittypet!"

"You have broken the code of the Dark Forest by hating bacon!" Screamed Mapleshade. "You must be punished!"

"Hey," mewed Firestar suddenly, "where is TIGGERstar?" Mapleshade and Redwillow shared a glance.

Mapleshade gasped. "Oh no! Spottedleaf is coming!"

Mapleshade and Redwillow dived into the starry bushes, while Firestar shrugged; he had no idea why they were afraid of a Medicine Cat.

Suddenly 'Spottedleaf' burst through the bushes. 'Spottedleaf' cleared 'her' throat quietly, but just loud enough so that Firestar could hear. "Firestar, my love," Spottedleaf murmured, "I must show you something."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! (plz don't hate mii! D: ) Sorry that was so short, but it was just part 1; I will be adding a Part II—and possibly Part III and IV—once I have more time. (And reviews!) :D **

**Just 5 more reviews till Part II! Oh, and just as a reminder/warning, I won't respond to reviews that are REALLY mean/offensive, or that have swear words in them. Those include the p-word, b-word, sc-word, sh-word, f-word, d-word, and h-word. No-one has done that yet, but I just felt I should throw that out there. :) If you need to tell me something, then please use constructive criticism. Thanks!  
**

**~Snowsong~**


	5. AN

…

Hello everybody! Or nobody... Whatever. I am banning myself from fanfiction for a couple of weeks so that I can focus on getting stuff ready for the new school year... :( I WILL be "un-banning" myself once I finish a Language Arts/English assignment I had over the summer, which should be in about two weeks. But I probably won't be able to post anything for my stories 'till November, b/c I've gotta work my behind off for a performance. I'm going to be performing with my school band in Seattle... So YEA ME!

Also, reviews are always appreciated, and will get me to post more chapters- so if I have like 100 reviews when I get back (ha ha, fat chance) That means I will need to have 20 chapters put up ASAP, so **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

*****I REALLY do plan on updating, but I'm having partial writer's block on all my stories, and I will have even more limited time once school starts, so don't expect anything until around November. Again, reviews are welcome! **_**Especially**_** if they have ideas for stories!**


End file.
